one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 Episode 8): Guile VS Captain America
Description Street Fighter VS Marvel! This is battle of true patriots! Who will fall for USA? William Guile,the Sonic Boom master? Or,maybe,Steve Rogers,the supersoldier? 60 seconds will decide! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Guile.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Captain America.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Captain America was called by Nick Fury himself. Nick Fury: Alright,Cap. We need you for special mission. Captain America: Yeah. What should I do? Nick Fury: You will be sent into the western part of the USA. There you must find trainyard which belongs to malevolent Shadaloo corporation. When you locate it,destroy it for good and bring Shadaloo's drawings to me. Understood? Captain America: Aye,sir. 30 minutes later... Western USA. Cap finally finds the trainyard. As he puts several Shadaloo guards down,he begins to plant the bomb. Suddenly... ???: Sonic Boom! Cap barely dodges the projectile which hits the wall,blasting it. There was another soldier in the area. His name was Willam Guile. Guile: Hey! I was going to do this myself! Cap: I was given a mission to destroy this place once and for all,and this doesn't mean you should try to kill me...Unless... Guile: This is my operation. Get lost or I will destroy you! Cap: You leave me no choice... Suddenly, he hears Fury's voice in his ear. Nick Fury: Rogers, do you hear me? Cap: I am busy right now. I will communicate you later. Guile stands in his fighting pose while Cap grabs his shield. The Fight THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE TRUE ALL-AMERICAN HERO! ENGAGE! (Cues: GTR 2 - FIA GT Racing Game - OST:Spa 24 Hours-from 1.18) 59-57: Guile strikes first,punching Captain twice before being blocked by Cap's shield. 56-53: Cap hits Guile with his shield several times but gets uppercut. As Rogers falls on the ground,he hears Nick Fury again. 52-50: Nick Fury: Cap,are you okay? Captain America: Well...there is some soldier with wierd hairstyle- Guile: Sonic Boom! Captain America: Oh crap! 49-45: Rogers baarely blocks the projectile with his shield. Guile: Flash Kick! Cap is send high before he breaks roof of the building next to railroad and slumps onto the floor. 44-40: Cap: Goddamnit... Guile: Is this all you got? Sonic Boom! Cap blocks another projectile. Then Guile grabs one of crates and launches it. Rogers breaks the crate... 39-35: But this was a distracting maneuver! Guile does another Sonic Boom which explodes surprisingly close to Cap,sending him flying across the room. Cap gets up and launches at Guile. 34-26: Cap bashes him with the shield twice but when he strikes third time Guile dodges it. Guile: Step Kick! Cap blocks the kick but is shoved back. He stumbles across all what left of the crate and falls. 25-18: Guile: It's time! Sonic... Cap gets up and throws his shield at soldier. Guile: Hurricane! Shield bounces back and Rogers manages to catch it. Guile: IT'S OVER FOR YOU NOW! 17-10: Enraged Guile rushes at Cap but is hit in the head twice and then send flying from strike to jaw. Cap: It's time to end this,you freak! Guile: Flash... Cap lunges at him with shield prepared... Guile: EXPLOSION! 9-3: Three powerful kicks are unleashed at the poor Cap. Guile stands on the tracks staring at the blank area Cap previously was. Guile: Well,you have guts! Suddenly,Cap appears from behind and smashes Guile with his shield! He managed to evade such devastating combo at the last second! 2-0: Guile: Sonic- But Cap throws his shield before soldier even begins speaking. As Guile didn't have enough time to finish his attack,he couldn't react either because he was exhausted from the fight. The shield cuts Guile's head off. K.O.! ''' ''1 hour later...'' S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Cap: Well,here I am. Nick Fury: I thought you were killed during the fight! Cap: I was okay. I destroyed this military freak and finished the mission. Here are files. Nick Fury: Well...thanks you those plans were never finished. I will take care of rest. Well done,Rogers. Cap: Aye,sir! Results '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Captain America! (Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom Captain America Theme) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: Wario's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged Music Extended Cues: shrek anthem (shrek is love, shrek is life) UPCOMING: Wario VS Shrek! Who are you rooting for? Leave a comment below! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:What-If? One Minute Melees that came true Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music